Momentos
by Tanru
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida de toda pareja que vale la pena contar. One-shots S&S.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Espero disfruten del resultado de mis 5 minutos de inspiración.

One shot

Los Li

Toda su concentración estaba enfocada en la barra que contaba los minutos en el reproductor de video de su computador portátil, estaba esperando pacientemente para poder identificar el segundo exacto en el que la pareja protagonista del video se toma de ambas manos y voltean a mirar al público que vitorea su unión entre sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas que no ayudan a disimular su felicidad, ¿y por que habrían de esconderlo? Estos jóvenes se han amado prácticamente toda la vida.

Cuando por fin pudo cortar la escena se felicitó mentalmente y dio un suspiro de satisfacción al ver el rostro de la joven mujer, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban acuosos. Su felicidad se contagiaba a través de la pantalla.

Gracias a sus habilidades de observación notó en el video como los finos dedos de la novia acariciaban suavemente la fuerte mano de su nuevo marido, quien en su agarre reflejaba firmeza, y seguridad. Seguridad de que había desposado a la mujer de su vida.

Dio los últimos clics y una vez el aparato le entregó el CD que contenía su grabación editada, le escribió el título con un marcador.

– Día uno de una vida completamente feliz – se dijo, sin titubear.

Si Sakura la hubiera escuchado tal vez no hubiera discutido por que saberse esposa de Syaoran era lo que más llenaba su corazón, pero quizás sí hubiera aclarado que la vida matrimonial incluía sus altas y bajas.

Hoy en particular atravesaba por un momento bajo.

Había aceptado mudarse a Hong Kong por las responsabilidades de su esposo, quien era la mano derecha de su madre; mejor conocida como la jefa del Clan Li. Y eso significaba que los varones Kinomoto y su prima Tomoyo junto con el resto de sus amigos de la infancia seguían con su vida en Japón, extrañándola y llamándola casi todos los días.

En días como éste se preguntaba si había sido la decisión correcta, pues su esposo era su persona más importante pero cuando él estaba ausente se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente sola.

La mayor parte de sus días en China se le iban en intercambiar mensajes con Tomoyo, cuidar su jardín y hacer repostería, la cual muchas veces terminaba en el estómago sin fondo de Cerberus pues su esposo entraba y salía de casa a altas horas de la mañana y de la noche.

Suponía que esa era la misma razón por la que aún no concebían, pues desde que habían consumado su matrimonio eran contadas las ocasiones en que su esposo llegaba a una hora decente y con energía suficiente para unirse a ella.

En lo personal, Sakura lo prefería así. Para ella era mejor tener pocos pero apasionados encuentros a muchos que fueran mecánicos y sin sentimiento. Pero como toda mujer, a veces dudaba sí hacía suficiente para complacerlo; tal vez se suponía que debía insistir más.

Pero no era un tema que quisiera discutir con Syaoran. Sabía que sólo lo orillaría a sentirse culpable y a pedir perdón.

Sin darse cuenta removió su té de frutos rojos con una cucharita, mientras estaba sentada en la alfombra de la sala y usando de apoyo la mesa de centro de la sala. Había decidido mirar una película para entretenerse. De cierta forma, la ligera lluvia que golpeaba el ventanal que daba a su jardín la adormecía.

Pasaba los títulos sin realmente leerlos cuando escuchó el sonido de llaves, lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

Syaoran.

Miró por la ventana, pensando que encontraría completa oscuridad, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que aún era de día. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, escuchó el cuerpo de su marido desplomarse sobre el sofá que estaba a espaldas de ella. Volteó y lo que vio la preocupó; ahí estaba el amor de su vida con los ojos cerrados y presionando con los dedos de su mano derecha su entrecejo.

Aún sin pensar mucho, Sakura gateó para estar más cerca de él y con afecto colocó su mano sobre la izquierda de él, que descansaba sobre su estómago. Le reconfortó saber que el calor de su mano estaba transmitiéndose lentamente a la piel fría de su esposo.

Syaoran no cambió de posición, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Su única reacción fue la de sus dedos, que buscaron entrelazarse con los de ella.

Con los ojos verdes fijos en su rostro, la joven mujer apoyó su mentón en el sillón. Y esperó.

Sonrió cuando por fin los ojos avellana encontraron los suyos y su mano derecha acarició su mejilla tibia. Ella se dejó tocar, esperando que Syaoran encontrara confort.

El silencio era cómodo pues Sakura entendía. Sabía que siempre habría cosas de las que su marido no podría hablar y también sabía que él encontraba refugio en ella cuando esas cosas eran más grandes que él.

– Estoy en casa – dijo el varón sonriendo, divertido de si mismo. La siguió con la mirada cuando se levantó y se sentó en la orilla del sillón, en el estrecho espacio que Syaoran dejaba libre.

El brazo derecho del varón se estiró hasta que pudo alcanzar con su mano los mechones más largos del cabello miel de su esposa, quien decidió inclinarse para besar suavemente sus labios fríos – Te extrañé – confesó ella cuando separó su rostro.

Syaoran lo sabía. El tono de la mujer no era de reproche, ni siquiera intentaba sonar triste, pero sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Cada noche se daba cuenta de que, aunque le hubiese dado su nombre, aún era incapaz de garantizarle completa felicidad.

Él se había jurado hacía mucho tiempo que no permitiría que nada ni nadie la hiciera infeliz. Pero ahí estaba él, siendo el peor marido que había en China. No, en todo el Mundo. No, en todos los Mundos y todas las dimensiones que hubiera.

Un marido que casi siempre estaba ausente por miles de razones y que cada día se preguntaba… ¿Qué es lo que haría el día que ella decidiera marcharse? ¿Qué haría el día que decidiera que éste no era el matrimonio que ella esperaba?

Tal vez debió meditarlo más antes de proponerle que fuera su esposa. Desde niño sabía que su vida sería así y a pesar de eso, la arrastró con él.

Pero sólo Dios sabía cuanto la amaba.

– Yo también – dijo, disfrutando del tacto de su mejilla nuevamente.

– Te amo – susurró ella, en la comisura de sus labios.

– Más que a nada en esta vida – continuó él, poniendo fin a la mínima distancia que separaba sus bocas.

Syaoran no se dio cuenta en que momento ella había logrado sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, pero no se quejó, era tan ligera y cálida que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor. Sus manos automáticamente buscaron sus muslos, los que acarició lentamente de abajo hacia arriba sobre la tela de los leggings negros que vestía.

Ella bajó todo su tronco para conseguir que su cabeza reposara en el amplio pecho varonil. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como las caricias de su marido se transformaban en electricidad que a su vez le hacía apretarse más contra él. Esta reacción se intensificaba mil veces cuando la besaba o cuando le decía que la deseaba.

Sus manos le decían que él quería lo mismo que ella.

Syaoran gruñó cuando su esposa levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero su queja se perdió en algún lugar de su mente cuando la vio sacarse el enorme suéter tejido que la protegía del frío de esa tarde y que ocultaba su sujetador rosado.

Sakura sabía que ya no necesitaría esa prenda gris. Sentía entre sus piernas como Syaoran se preparaba para no dejarla pasar frío.

– ¿Aquí? – preguntó inquieto, a pesar de saber que nadie podía interrumpirlos. Sakura había sido muy clara al decirle que quería una vida sin demasiados lujos y aunque había accedido a compartir con él una casa que estaba muy cerca a ser una pequeña mansión, no había permitido que tuvieran servidumbre. Increíblemente, Sakura se las arreglaba para que su hogar pareciera justamente eso, un hogar. Cálido y siempre en orden.

¿Porqué no? – preguntó inocentemente y sin percatarse de que eso era lo único que Syaoran necesitaba para olvidarse completamente de su propia pregunta.

Se supo el hombre más afortunado del Mundo cuando se sintió una vez más dentro de ella, la mujer que se encontraba gimiendo y pidiéndole más potencia y que alguna vez había sido su gran rival.

La última embestida fue a propósito la más poderosa de esa noche, no sólo por que estaba listo para liberarse dentro de ella; también por que era la forma más evidente de demostrarle su amor.

Sonrió en su cuello cuando la escuchó gritar.

Sakura no recordaba muy bien en que momento se había quedado dormida y mucho menos cuando Syaoran la había levantado en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación de ambos. Ni hablar del momento en que la había vestido con uno de sus pijamas favoritos de felpa.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba entre todas las cobijas que ella misma había escogido por su grosor y suavidad. Sabía que Syaoran dormía con ella pues sentía su cuerpo contra su espalda y la parte posterior de sus piernas.

Al sacar la cabeza de entre las cobijas, se dio cuenta que era un día diferente. El sol resplandecía con luz matutina.

Se arrepintió de no haber aceptado tener servidumbre cuando el timbre sonó. Odiaba dejar a Syaoran, quien dormía profundamente, completamente ajeno a todo.

Al abrir la puerta principal sintió que se sonrojaba, pues el cartero le miró con algo de curiosidad. Siendo las diez de la mañana de un viernes, no esperaba encontrar a alguien recién levantado – con la melena revuelta, los ojos todavía soñolientos y el pijama de felpa.

¿Li Sakura?

Esa soy yo – dijo, ya acostumbrada a su nuevo nombre. Adquirido un par de meses atrás.

Éste es un paquete para usted. Necesito su firma aquí… -pasó un par de hojas que estaban sujetas de una tabla – y aquí.

Sakura firmó, aunque no sabía que podría estar en la pequeña caja de cartón. Nadie le había pedido que esperara por un envío y tampoco había hecho compras por internet.

De la cajita sacó un CD que llevaba de título "Los Li – Día 1"

Sabía que esto era obra de Tomoyo. Pasó el dedo sobre el apellido escrito en el CD, que se había convertido en suyo.

Nunca se arrepentiría. Nunca dejaría de ser una Li. No había final feliz para ella, si no era junto a Syaoran Li.


	2. Chapter 2

Sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón en su garganta y aunque trataba de concentrase, el mundo alrededor le era completamente ajeno. A penas y alcanzaba a sonreír a tiempo a los compañeros que la saludaban al encontrársela en el pasillo, pues su mente la transportaba involuntariamente a la tarde anterior en el parque Pingüino, donde Syaoran le había comprado un helado y ella en reflejo lo había abrazado para agradecerle.

Pero había sido un abrazo diferente, más bien de descubrimiento. Ya lo había notado antes, que Syaoran estaba cambiando drásticamente. Su espalda era más ancha, sus brazos más gruesos y su altura más notoria. Así se dio cuenta de que ella realmente se estaba quedando muy pequeña en comparación a él.

Pero esto no fue impedimento para que Syaoran le devolviera de forma cariñosa el gesto. La estrechó y Sakura adivinó que el chico no había calculado bien y la levantó del piso causando que ella estrechará más sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en busca de estabilidad y haciendo que sus rostros se acercaran más.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, como si tal cercanía no fuera cosa nueva. A esa distancia Sakura podía darse cuenta de como el iris ámbar adquiría tonos más oscuros en sus orillas, lo más curioso fue notar que los ojos de Syaoran no miraban los suyos, dibujó en su mente el trayecto que seguían y se dio cuenta de que miraba la parte inferior de su rostro, ósea, sus labios.

Sus mejillas se calentaron. Ella nunca se pintaba la boca y solamente usaba el ocasional protector. Por primera vez se arrepintió de no ser tan cuidadosa con su apariencia personal, pues Syaoran parecía examinarla detalladamente.

Escondió los labios.

Syaoran parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance y levantó la mirada hacia los ojos esmeraldas de la chica que aun tenía entre sus brazos.

–¿Qué…?

Sakura interrumpió: – Mis labios están un poco secos y…

El muchacho la interrumpió cuando la apretó más contra su cuerpo, hasta el punto de que sus narices se rozaron. Esta vez Syaoran no despegó ni por un segundo sus ojos de los de ella.

–¡Hoe!

Syaoran casi tuvo un infarto ahí mismo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de hacer lo que muchos de sus compañeros presumían hacían con una y otra chica. Besar.

Él no estaba interesado en presumir sus "hazañas" como lo pintaban aquellos chicos. De hecho, besar era un concepto que hasta hace algunos años repudiaba y aún pensaba que quizá era un acto demasiado atrevido para alguien tan inocente como Sakura, quien era la única mujer a la que pretendía besar en algún momento de la vida.

Sabía que eso sucedería única y exclusivamente cuando estuviera seguro de que Sakura estaba lista y segura de compartir eso con él. Entonces, ¿por qué había estado a punto de hacerlo?

Su corazón palpitaba como loco, sin darle tregua, y tampoco ayudaba que Sakura estuviera entrando en pánico.

–¡Tu uniforme! –gemía ella – ¡Lo ensucié!

Syaoran miró de soslayo la enorme mancha de helado de fresa en su hombro. Suspiró.

–No te preocupes, tengo otro saco limpio en casa –dijo, sonriendo tenuemente en un intento por aparentar calma. Al mismo tiempo trataba, sin éxito, de regular la temperatura de su rostro el cual sabía debía estar completamente rojo, cual manzana madura.

Decidió depositarla suavemente en el piso.

–¡Déjame lavarlo por ti!

–De verdad no es nada –dijo incómodo, por su tono Sakura interpretó que ese era el fin de la discusión. –Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

Sakura no supo interpretar su tono cansado. ¿Estaba molesto por la mancha? ¿O tal vez por que sin querer los había… interrumpido?

Sintió las mariposas volver a su estómago. No era tan distraída. Sabía que, de no haber gritado, hubieran tenido su primer beso. Era algo que sabía que pasaría pronto, lo sabía por la atracción que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a él. Cuando estaban juntos era imposible que no quisiera tocarlo y ese deseo se convertía en manos entrelazadas, en caminar sujeta de su brazo, o en abrazos como el que habían compartido hacía un rato.

El siguiente paso lógico para ella era que comenzaran a besarse.

Y sabía que quería hacerlo, pero ¡se moría de la pena!

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chino, al notar que iba muy callada.

Debió haber ignorado la mancha de helado.

– ¡Sí! – sonrió de oreja a oreja, con un ligero rubor aun cubriéndole las mejillas. Sintió la mirada escéptica del chico y finalmente se decidió a entrelazar su mano con la de él. Syaoran la estrujó con cariño, respirando tranquilo.

Tenía que tener calma, sucedería cuando tuviera que suceder. Al fin y al cabo, era inevitable.


End file.
